Session 10
In which... Story 998:Raas:20-Ries:2 Adrian arrived in town and went to Sybel's tavern to get a feel for the town. He was quickly greeted by Janet. (Who was certainly not trying to steal from the wealthy looking man, not at all, Janet would never do that) After learning Adrian was no longer wealthy she offered to take him adventuring in the hopes that he might recoup some of his former wealth. Knowing she could also count on her Dragonborn companion Bharash, Janet looked to the other most intimidating person at the tavern, the Tiefling Jath to round out the group. She managed to persuade Jath to join the expedition despite Adrian's foolish use of telepathy to attempt to communicate in private with the tiefling. As the group came together, an Elf known at the time as Arromar entered the Tavern and approached Janet and informed her that the elves providing treatment for her sister Debbie needed to speak with her directly. As Arromar left, Janet, fed up with his threw a mug of ale at the back of his head, hitting him. And lo' it came to be that Arromar would forever be known as Mugsy from that time forward. Janet spoke with her new companions who agreed to travel with her to check in on her sister. The group set out to an Elven Waystation with a relatively uneventful first few nights. (A mysterious elf appeared out of no where to Adrian on night watch and gave him a seemingly blank book. It probably wasn't important.. surely there is nothing special about the book at all) The group was ambushed as they traveled by some living vines but escaped and soon arrived at the way station. After following the Caretaker Meliore around for a bit Janet and the rest of the group rested and met the elven guide that would take them the rest of the way - Irva. While Meliore had been cold and stoic, Irva was talkative and outgoing. Travel was at a fast pace but it still took several nights to get to the Elven city that housed Debbie. In the first night the group was ambushed by a rather large owl that was a guardian of the forest. The giant Owl descended upon Bharash and knocked him out with a vicious surprise strike. The group battled the owl and but spared it at the behest of Irva who spoke to it and calmed it down. Bharash recovered overnight (his watch turn was over anyway) The next night Jath heard strange laughter from the treetops while on watch and asked Irva if she knew what it was. Irva replied that she did and that they should be safe with the elf with them. Irva continued to tell Jath more than she was permitted as Jath pushed the issue for more information. The next day, Irva and the group were met by Mugsy who would be taking them the rest of the way as Irva had to take care of some other things. Mugsy would not explain what and Jath remarked that Irva had already told her more than she should have. Mugsy was much less talkative and somewhat of a weenie so he was teased greatly by Janet, Adrian, and Bharash. Upon arrival in the elven city, the group met with the twin brothers Ferrel and Parthel that were administering Debbie's treatment. The high elves (strangely in a wood elven city) explained that the (Exuberant) amount that Janet had been giving them was not enough and that they would also need some special ingredients - Ghost Mushrooms and the sap of an awakened tree. They seemed to be hiding something but even threats from Bharash proved ineffective in revealing the truth. With Debbie effectively as a hostage, Janet agreed to look for the items. Before leaving the city, the group decided to ask the elven elders for any information they may have. Janet inquired about the brothers and found that something involving a pact was related to the brothers action but no more could be said. Adrian asked the group to investigate his very unimportant blank book and learned it may be important after all. He also inquired about the nature of warlock pacts. After speaking with the elders the group decided to head back to town to begin looking for the items they needed for Debbie's treatment. Key Events Quotes